The present invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a structure of the crown portion capable of generating good ball hitting sound.
Japanese Patent No. 5142486 discloses a hollow golf club head whose crown portion has a smaller thickness in its front region than in the rear region. Thereby, the front region can deflect when hitting a ball, and the launch angle of the ball can be increased.
In this golf club head, the ball hitting sound is unconsidered, and there is room for improvement.